Le pardon
by FaithDarkSide
Summary: Une version différente de ce qui se serait passé après qu'Alex et Willow se soient faits attrapés dans l'usine...


LE PARDON  
  
Saison 3  
  
Lundi, 15h56 : Buffy entra dans la bibliothèque. Giles était là mais Buffy ne voulait pas qu'il lui parle trop et s'éloigna. Elle était incapable de lui mentir et le meurtre de l'adjoint au maire l'inquiétait beaucoup. Elle décida donc de s'asseoir à la table en face de Willow qui avait l'air assez préoccupé, Buffy se dit qu'elle allait s'employer à savoir ce qui se passait.  
  
Buffy : Salut, alors prête pour le magnifique contrôle d'histoire de demain ? Tu as bien révisé ?  
  
Elle n'obtint aucune réponse.  
  
B : Je te dis ça parce que si tu n'as pas révisé tu pourrais avoir ton premier D, l'horreur des horreurs. WILLOW !!!!!  
  
Willow : Quoi ?!!!  
  
B: Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?  
  
W : Rien. Tout va bien.  
  
B : Eh ben, j'aimerais pas être là quand ça va pas. Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire parce que quand je te dis que tu vas peut-être avoir un D et que tu réagis pas c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui va pas. C'est Alex ?  
  
W : Oui.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? La semaine dernière c'était le grand amour, il t'avait même embrassée.  
  
W : Oui, mais depuis.plus rien.  
  
B : Comment ça « plus rien » ?  
  
W : C'est peu dire, je dirais plutôt moins que rien.  
  
B : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
W : Rien, justement ! Il m'évite constamment et quand on est dans la même pièce il m'ignore carrément. Des fois, il change de place pour pas être à côté de moi et quand tous les deux ensemble il a toujours quelque chose à faire ! Pourquoi il fait ça ? Je comprends rien. Depuis qu'il m'a embrassée, il se passe plus rien.  
  
B : Et tu sais pourquoi ?  
  
W : Mais non, j'en ai aucune idée ! Je comprends rien. Le jour après qu'il m'ait embrassée il était normal, tu sais c'était le jour de la fin du monde, et le lendemain il a commencé à m'éviter. Comme ça.sans raison. J'ai dû faire ou dire quelque chose qui lui a pas plu. Mais quoi ?  
  
B : Pourquoi ce serait automatiquement de ta faute ? C'est peut-être lui qui. je sais pas, moi.  
  
W : Qui s'est rendu compte que je valais pas la peine et qu'il était mieux avec Cordélia ?!!! Oh mon dieu !  
  
B : Mais dis pas de bêtises. Regarde toi, je me crois revenue 2 ans en arrière.  
  
W : Mais Buffy c'était tellement bien, c'est vrai on sortait ensemble techniquement mais maintenant c'est comme si on se connaissait pas.  
  
B : Je sais pas ce qui lui prend. Quelle heure il est ?  
  
W : 4 heures.  
  
B : Il faut que j'y aille, je dois voir Faith. Salut.  
  
W : Bien sûr. Va voir Faith et abandonne ta meilleure amie qui, elle, a besoin de toi. C'est tellement plus important les trucs de tueuses.  
  
Mais Buffy était sortie depuis longtemps et Willow replongea dans ses pensées.  
  
* * *  
  
Il était 4 heures et Alex était enfin libre de partir de ce minable lycée. Et pourtant ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il savait que Willow était à la bibliothèque et il mourait d'envie d'aller lui parler, de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il l'avait trompée ni plus ni moins. Et en plus avec une fille qui n'en valait pas la peine : Faith. Elle l'avait carrément mis dehors après.la pire des choses qu'il pouvait faire à Willow. Il se détestait pour lui avoir fait ça à elle. Sa meilleure amie, la femme qu'il aimait. Un jour, quelqu'un lui avait dit « c'est toujours quand tout va bien qu'on fait les pires bêtises et qu'on gâche tout ». Il regrettait d'avoir vérifié cette règle. Quel idiot ! Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui être passé par la tête à ce moment-là. Il ne pourrait plus la regarder en face et il savait qu'il lui faisait du mal en l'évitant mais il la blesserait encore plus s'il lui disait la vérité. Alors il se taisait et la regardait de loin. Alex soupira et s'éloigna du lycée.  
  
* * *  
  
Mardi, 13h14 : Giles, Buffy, Alex et Willow étaient réunis dans une salle du lycée pour discuter du meurtre de l'adjoint au maire et de la culpabilité de Faith. Désormais, ils étaient tous au courant que c'était elle la meurtrière.  
  
Buffy : Giles, il faut faire quelque chose, on ne peut pas la laisser plonger comme ça !  
  
Giles : Je suis d'accord mais comment pourrait-on l'aider ?  
  
Willow : On pourrait peut-être tous lui parler ?  
  
B : Je pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez mais la dernière fois que vous avez fait ça avec moi ça a failli mal se terminer alors vous vous imaginez avec Faith. Non, il faudrait que quelqu'un lui parle mais moi j'ai déjà essayé, elle ne m'écoute pas.  
  
Giles : Peut-être quelqu'un de moins proche.  
  
Alex : Je veux bien essayer.  
  
B : .Toi ?  
  
A : Ouais. Je pourrais essayer. `Après tout, on a partagé des choses même si j'en suis pas fier.`  
  
Giles : Je ne sais pas Alex. De nous tous, tu es le moins proche d'elle.  
  
A : Oui.mais dernièrement on s'est rapprochés.  
  
B : Vous avez parlé ?  
  
A : Ouais.on pourrait dire ça, oui.  
  
Alex aurait préféré ne pas s'approcher trop près de ce qu'il essayait désespérément de cacher depuis plus d'une semaine. Surtout que Willow était dans la pièce. Il était très mal à l'aise et commençait à se tortiller sur sa chaise, ce que Willow n'avait pas manqué de remarquer. Elle se demandait pourquoi il était si nerveux et aussi pourquoi il ne racontait pas franchement ce qui s'était passé avec Faith. Soudain, elle comprit et son c?ur se brisa en mille morceaux. Il avait couché avec elle ce qui expliquait son comportement distant. Elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait vomir. Elle se leva et le regarda avec un regard blessé et trahi :  
  
W : Vous avez. ? Oh mon dieu.  
  
Et elle partit en courant suivie de près par Alex qui criait son nom.  
  
Giles : Je n'ai pas tout compris.  
  
Buffy lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
  
* * *  
  
13h30 : Ca faisait plus de 10 minutes qu'Alex cherchait Willow mais elle était introuvable. Il était désespéré, il fallait absolument qu'il la trouve et il ne savait pas où elle pouvait être. C'était impossible qu'elle ait disparu si vite, il était juste derrière elle avant qu'elle ne se volatilise, elle ne devait pas être loin. Elle devait encore se trouver dans les environs mais elle avait certainement dû se cacher là où il ne pouvait pas aller. Tout à coup, il eut une idée.  
  
* * *  
  
13h33 : Willow était dans les toilettes assise dans l'un des boxes, elle pleurait et elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Avec Faith en plus ! Il ne pouvait pas plus la trahir. Elle était tellement anéantie qu'elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un était entré dans les toilettes.  
  
Alex : Willow ! Je sais que tu es là. Sors, il faut qu'on parle.  
  
Silence.  
  
A : Willow ! N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu n'es pas là.  
  
Willow : Va t'en !  
  
A : Non, je ne m'en irai pas tant que tu ne seras pas sortie et qu'on aura pas parlé.  
  
W : Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Ce sont les toilettes des filles !  
  
A : Ah oui ? Eh ben tant pis. J'attends que tu sortes.  
  
W : Tu peux attendre longtemps alors !  
  
A : Bon et bien je te parlerai la porte fermée. Will, je te jure que j'avais pas l'intention de te faire du mal, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, c'était une erreur. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi.  
  
W : Te pardonner ! C'est hors de question. Je passe mon temps à te pardonner, j'en ai marre. Et toi, tu passes ta vie à me faire du mal, je compte plus les fois où tu m'as fait souffrir et à chaque fois j'ai l'impression de recevoir un poignard dans le c?ur. Un jour, ça va m'achever. Je me demande comment j'ai pu refuser de ressortir avec Oz pour toi, lui au moins c'était quelqu'un qui m'aimait et qui m'aurait jamais fait ça. Je suis dans l'incapacité de te pardonner, le seuil de tolérance est dépassé et il faudra pas mal de temps avant qu'il redescende en dessous de la limite alors en attendant je ne veux plus te voir.Va t'en.  
  
Sur ces mots, la voix de Willow se brisa en même temps que le c?ur d'Alex. Celui-ci tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce tristement. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il était parti, Willow se remit à sangloter.  
  
* * *  
  
13h45 :  
  
Buffy se rendait en cours lorsqu'elle aperçût Alex qui sortait du lycée. Elle le rejoignit en courant.  
  
Buffy : Alex ! Où tu vas ? On a un cours d'anglais dans moins d'un quart d'heure.  
  
Alex : Je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur à supporter un cours d'anglais.  
  
B : Ca va pas ?  
  
A : Tu étais là il y a une demi-heure où tu étais trop occupée à trouver une solution pour aider la fille qui a gâché ma vie ?  
  
B : Willow ne veut pas te parler, c'est ça ?  
  
A : J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne me parle pas parce que ce qu'elle m'a dit.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?  
  
A : En gros, j'ai réussi qu'à la faire souffrir, elle me déteste et elle ne me pardonnera jamais. Avec des termes bien plus blessants.  
  
B : Laisse lui un peu de temps.  
  
A : Je ne suis pas sûr que le millénaire lui suffise pour me pardonner. J'suis qu'un minable, elle a raison de me détester, je lui en veux pas, en fait je suis même d'accord avec elle.  
  
B : Dis pas ça.  
  
A : Pourquoi pas ? C'est la vérité. Je ne suis qu'un minable. C'est vrai, il n'y a que les minables qui sont capables de tromper la fille qu'ils aiment et de lui faire autant de mal.  
  
B : Tu aimes Willow ?  
  
A : Oui.  
  
B: Alors dis-lui.  
  
A : C'est trop tard Buffy. Ecoute, il faut que tu ailles en cours alors je te laisse. Salut.  
  
Buffy le ragarda s'éloigner. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.  
  
* * *  
  
13h55 : Willow avait les yeux rouges et gonflés à force d'avoir pleuré. Elle n'irait sûrement pas en anglais avec cette tête-là. Elle cherchait désespérément un mouchoir dans son sac mais impossible d'en trouver, quand quelqu'un lui en tendit un. C'était Buffy.  
  
Buffy : C'est ça que tu cherches ?  
  
Willow : Merci.  
  
Elle se moucha bruyamment.  
  
B : Ca va aller ?  
  
W : Oui. J'ai l'habitude maintenant.  
  
B : Tu as l'habitude de quoi ?  
  
W : Qu'Alex me fasse du mal.  
  
B : C'était pas son intention.  
  
W : C'est jamais son intention, n'empêche que le résultat est le même, je souffre à cause de lui.  
  
B : Tu sais, il s'en veut énormément. Je viens de parler avec lui et ça lui a fait beaucoup de mal ce que tu lui as dit.  
  
W : Il a que ce qu'il mérite.  
  
B : Tu dirais pas ça si tu avais vu sa tête.  
  
W : Buffy ! Tu parles comme si c'était de ma faute ! Il la doit qu'à lui- même sa souffrance, il a fait quelque chose et il l'assume, seulement moi j'ai rien demandé et je souffre quand même ! De quel côté tu es ? Du fautif ou de la victime ?  
  
B : Je ne suis d'aucun côté. J'essaie juste de te faire comprendre qu'il est malheureux et qu'il regrette ce qu'il a fait. Il a dit qu'il était qu'un minable, qu'il comprenait que tu le détestes et qu'il t'approuvait. Will, il a dit qu'il t'aimait. J'essaie pas de te faire culpabiliser, je comprends tout à fait que tu lui en veuilles, c'est normal, seulement tu l'aimes et il t'aime. Je veux juste te faire réaliser que vous vous aimez trop pour laisser une aventure stupide vous séparer. Tu saisis ?  
  
W : Je.je sais pas Buffy. Il faut que je réfléchisse.  
  
B : Oui, je comprends. Tu vas rentrer chez toi et moi, pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais assister à un cours alors que vous le séchez tous les deux. Ah ! J'ai réussi à te faire sourire, dis pas le contraire.  
  
W : Merci Buffy.  
  
B : De rien. Ca sert à ça les amis. Allez rentre bien.  
  
* * *  
  
23h51 : Willow était allongée sur son lit, dans le noir mais elle ne dormait pas, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. Dehors, c'était le déluge et la pluie n'arrêterait sûrement pas de tomber de la nuit ce qui s'accordait très bien avec le moral de Willow. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était vrai qu'elle aimait Alex et elle était tentée de lui pardonner pour être avec lui mais il lui avait fait tellement mal. Ca n'était pas la première fois, il y avait eu les nombreux coups de foudre qu'il ne cessait de lui raconter, Buffy entre autres, la fois où ils avaient failli s'embrasser et qu'il avait totalement oubliée, la fois où elle l'avait surpris en train d'embrasser Cordelia dans la bibliothèque et elle en oubliait plein mais ça avait fait moins mal parce qu'il ne lui avait pas donné d'espoir avant mais, cette fois-là il y avait eu des espérances. Il avait accepté la rupture avec Cordelia et avait montré à Willow qu'il s'en fichait, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il voulait qu'ils continuent tous les deux, il l'avait emmenée au restaurant, au cinéma, il l'avait embrassée et pourtant il avait couché avec Faith. Et ça, ça la blessait beaucoup. Parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne comptait pas à ses yeux, sinon pourquoi aurait-il été voir Faith ? Elle ne voulait pas ne pas compter à ses yeux parce qu'alors ça voudrait dire qu'il avait joué la comédie avec elle et rien que d'y penser ça la tuait. Elle espérait qu'il avait été sincère avec elle au moins sur ce point-là. Elle avait envie de le voir, de le toucher, de l'embrasser. comme cette nuit où il l'avait embrassée après une soirée au Bronze tous les deux. Juste avant que tout ne déraille. Cette nuit avait été parfaite, elle s'était endormie dans ses bras, en rêve bien sûr, et quand elle s'était réveillée, elle avait eu l'impression qu'elle était au paradis et que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.comme elle s'était trompée. Elle était fatiguée et décida qu'il était temps de dormir. Mais, soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte-fenêtre de son balcon. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être, il était plus de minuit. Elle eut peur que ce soit un vampire mais elle se rappela que les vampires ne frappaient pas aux portes. Elle ouvrit et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Alex qui, très mauvais temps oblige, était trempé et c'était un euphémisme. Le premier réflexe de Willow fût de s'inquiéter pour lui :  
  
Willow : Alex ! Mais tu vas attraper la mort ! Entre.  
  
Alex : Will. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser.  
  
W : Alex, calme toi. Enlève ton blouson, je vais le mettre à sécher.  
  
Même si son visage était mouillé à cause de la pluie, on voyait qu'il avait pleuré. Mais Willow fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Elle n'avait pas fini de réfléchir et ne voulait pas se laisser influencer. `Mais il a l'air tellement triste et coupable. Stop ! Ne le regarde pas, pense à autre chose !!` Il fallait qu'elle lutte contre ses sentiments jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre de son choix mais c'était tellement difficile.  
  
W : Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici avec ce temps ?  
  
A : Je suis venu te dire que Faith ne compte pas pour moi. Cordelia ne comptait pas non plus pas plus qu'Ampata, Mlle. French ou même Buffy. Tu es la seule qui compte, la seule qui ait jamais compté. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal et je me déteste pour ça mais même si c'est une des choses que je désire le plus au monde je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait souffrir alors que j'étais bien avec toi et qu'on avait une chance d'être heureux. Je tiens tellement à toi, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu comptes pour moi et je sais que je ne te l'ai pas vraiment montré. C'était stupide de ma part parce qu'on était bien, toi et moi, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi comblé. Et maintenant, on est tous les deux malheureux. Tu me manques.  
  
Pendant qu'il parlait, Alex s'était lentement approché de Willow et elle n'avait pas fait un seul geste. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Dans un souffle, Alex ajouta quelque chose :  
  
A : Je t'aime.  
  
Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. Au début, le baiser était doux et tendre, puis, il devint plus profond et plus passionné. Après quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Tous deux s'adressèrent un sourire à l'autre. Willow se blottit contre Alex et mit ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant 10 minutes avant qu'Alex n'ose briser le silence :  
  
A : Tes parents sont absents ?  
  
W : Oui. Mon père est en voyage d'affaires à Chicago et ma mère assiste à un congrès de journaliste à Seattle. C'est pas plus mal comme ça, on peut parler fort et faire du bruit.  
  
Soudain, Alex eut une idée. Il se détacha délicatement de Willow et se dirigea vers sa commode.  
  
W : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
A : Tu vas voir.  
  
Il prit un CD et le mit dans la chaîne de Willow qui diffusa presque aussitôt de la musique, un slow bien entendu. Alex s'approcha de Willow :  
  
A : M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?  
  
W : Avec plaisir.  
  
Il la prit par la taille et l'attira vers lui, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et ils commencèrent à danser. Plus rien d'autre n'existait et ils ne pouvaient que regarder dans les yeux de l'autre.  
  
W : Je t'aime Alex.  
  
A : Moi aussi je t'aime.  
  
Et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ensuite, Willow placa ses bras autour de la taille d'Alex, posa sa tête sur son épaule et ils ne changèrent pas de position pendant plus d'une heure.  
  
* * *  
  
Mercredi, 10h34 : Alex commençait à lentement se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à face avec Willow.  
  
Willow : Hey.  
  
Alex : Oh, un ange.  
  
W: Bien dormi?  
  
A : Oui, très bien. Et toi ?  
  
W : Comme un bébé. Mais c'est normal j'étais dans tes bras.  
  
Elle l'embrassa et sortit du lit.  
  
A : T'as vu l'heure ? Heureusement qu'on n'avait pas cours ce matin parce qu'on en aurait manqué beaucoup.  
  
W : Ouais. Je dois déjeuner avec Buffy ce midi. Tu viens avec moi ?  
  
A : Si je dérange pas.  
  
W : Dis pas de bêtises !  
  
A : A quelle heure tu as rendez-vous avec Buffy ?  
  
W : Midi.  
  
A : Alors on a le temps.  
  
Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa passionément.  
  
* * *  
  
12h02 : Buffy était assise à la table d'un restaurant à la terrasse. Elle attendait Willow. Elle espérait que ça allait mieux que la veille parce qu'elle avait vraiment l'air d'être malheureuse. Tout à coup, elle la vit arriver main dans la main avec Alex. `Ah bah ça a l'air d'aller mieux !`  
  
Alex : Salut Buff.  
  
Willow : Hey Buffy.  
  
Buffy : Salut vous. Ca va ?  
  
A : Est-ce que ça a l'air de ne pas aller ?  
  
B : Oh ben non justement ! Alors, qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de ne pas avoir cours le matin ? Moi je ressens un vent de liberté qui sent les vacances !!  
  
W : Buffy, les vacances sont dans deux mois.  
  
A : Non mais elle a raison, moi aussi je sens les vacances arriver. Et j'ai pas du tout envie de retourner en cours cet après-midi.  
  
B : M'en parle pas.  
  
W : Eh oui, c'est la vie !  
  
A : On dirait que ça te fait plaisir de te débarasser de moi pendant l'après-midi. Je t'énerve, c'est ça ?  
  
W : Mais non.  
  
Elle se leva, vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
B : Eh, je suis là !  
  
A : Oui Buffy on sait.  
  
B : Vous savez, il va falloir vous décoller pendant les cours.  
  
W : C'est trop injuste !  
  
A : On pourrait pas inventer une loi pour pouvoir s'embrasser en cours ?  
  
* * *  
  
21h06 : Alex était assis à une table au Bronze et il attendait Willow. Ils avaient rendez-vous tous les deux mais maintenant qu'il regardait bien autour de lui il se disait que le Bronze n'était pas un si bon endroit que ça. Cordelia était assise avec deux de ses amies à 20 mètres à sa gauche, Oz jouait avec les Dingoes sur la scène à sa droite et droit devant lui Buffy et Angel discutaient et riaient ensemble. C'était tout sauf un rendez-vous tous les deux ! Et il n'était pas sûr que Willow serait très à l'aise devant Oz. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de plus y réfléchir car Willow arriva et lui planta un baiser sur la bouche.  
  
Willow : Désolée d'être en retard mais ma mère a tenté de se mêler de ma vie privée.  
  
Alex : Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « ma mère a tenté de se mêler de ma vie privée » ?  
  
W : Elle a demandé si c'était avec Oz que je sortais ce soir et je lui ai répondu que ça faisait presque 3 mois que c'était fini avec lui. Alors elle a voulu savoir si c'était avec un garçon que je sortais ce soir, je lui ai dit que oui, ensuite elle a absolument voulu savoir qui c'était donc je lui ai dit que c'était toi et elle m'a demandé si on était ensemble et je lui ai répondu que oui et je me suis sauvée avant qu'elle puisse me poser d'autres questions.  
  
A : Donc, ta mère sait qu'on sort ensemble, donc ton père va pas tarder à le savoir ce qui veut dire que la prochaine fois que je viendrais te chercher chez toi je vais avoir droit aux grands sourires avec un beau « bonjour Alex ! » bien en ch?ur et aussi à l'analyse de la tête aux pieds ?  
  
W : Probablement.  
  
A : Je suis heureux de sortir avec toi.  
  
W : Merci ! C 'est pas de ma faute !  
  
A : Je sais, je rigolais. Tu connais mon humour ravageur.  
  
Sans prévénir, Willow l'embrassa doucement.  
  
A : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?  
  
W : Comme ça, j'avais envie.  
  
A : Tu sais qu'Oz joue et qu'il nous a probablement vus ?  
  
W : Oui, et alors ?  
  
A : Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu le savais.  
  
W : Alex. c'est fini avec Oz, tu le sais, non ?  
  
A : Oui mais ça pourrait te gêner qu'il nous voie ensemble.  
  
W : C'est pas le cas.  
  
A : Donc je peux t'embrasser, là, maintenant ?  
  
W : Oui, à moins que ça te gêne que Cordelia nous voie ensemble.  
  
A : Cordelia qui ? Je connais pas de Cordelia moi.  
  
W : Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.  
  
A : A vos ordres.  
  
* * *  
  
21h09 : Oz n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Willow, SA Willow, était en train d'embrasser Alex. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un poignard dans le c?ur, ça faisait encore plus mal que la première fois qu'il les avait surpris dans l'usine. Il ne savait même plus comment il arrivait à jouer. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi elle lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse avant de se réconcilier avec lui à Noël. Il aurait dû le voir venir mais il avait préféré attendre qu'elle se décide et elle s'était décidée. Et maintenant il l'avait perdue pour toujours.  
  
* * *  
  
21h13 : Cordelia était assise à une table avec Anya et April, une fille qui était dans leurs cours de physique et d'anglais. Elle racontait une histoire qui lui était arrivée, Anya buvait ses paroles mais Cordelia s'ennuyait ferme. Elle regarda aux alentours pour voir si quelqu'un de plus passionant était dans cet endroit et tomba en plein sur Willow et Alex qui s'embrassaient. Cordelia n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! `Je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche.`La voix d'Anya la sortit de ses pensées :  
  
Anya : Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Cordelia ?  
  
Cordelia : Hein. euh, très intéressant. Continue April.  
  
Et April continua son histoire. Cordelia n'arrêtait pas de lancer des coups d'?il à Alex et Willow. Elle s'en fichait de toute façon. Enfin. c'était ce qu'elle essayait de croire parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au c?ur.  
  
* * *  
  
21h34 : Angel était assis à une table et attendait Buffy qui était partie acheter du jus de raisin. Il ne venait pas souvent au Bronze surtout pour passer une soirée en amoureux avec Buffy mais il devait admettre que c'était agréable. Il but une gorgée de son café et releva la tête. Il vit Cordelia toute seule à sa table, elle était pourtant avec des amis une heure plus tôt mais là elle était toute seule. Elle avait le regard sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière Angel et avait l'air assez peiné. Beaucoup, en fait. C'est ce qui décida Angel à se retourner bien qu'il pensait que ça ne le regardait pas. Et il comprit pourquoi Cordelia avait cette expression lorsqu'il vit Alex et Willow qui dansaient les yeux dans les yeux sur la piste de danse. C'est ce moment que choisit Buffy pour revenir au bar :  
  
Buffy : Trois heures pour me servir un jus de raisin, j'y crois pas ! Bande d'incapables !  
  
Angel : Sois indulgente pour cette fois. Dis, ça fait combien de temps qu'Alex et Willow sortent ensemble ?  
  
B : Concrètement, depuis hier.  
  
An : Et abstraitement ?  
  
B : Ouh.plusieurs mois.  
  
An : Tu as vu la tête de Cordelia ?  
  
B : Non, mais elle doit pas être mieux que celle d'Oz.  
  
An : Ah oui, effectivement, il a pas l'air dans son assiette.  
  
B : Ah.c'est dur l'amour.  
  
An : On dirait que tu te moques d'eux, c'est pas gentil !  
  
B : Je veux pas être méchante avec eux c'est juste que je suis contente que Will et Alex soient ensemble. Depuis le temps.  
  
An : Tu as raison.  
  
* * *  
  
00h39 :  
  
Alex : Ton père va me tuer !  
  
Willow : Alex, il est pas là. Tu te rappelles, il est à Chicago.  
  
A : Alors c'est ta mère qui va me tuer.  
  
W : Oh, elle a dû s'endormir sur son article aux alentours de 23 heures, elle s'apercevra même pas que j'ai 3 quarts d'heure de retard.  
  
A : Génial. Parce que j'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer.  
  
W : Moi non plus. On s'est bien amusés.  
  
A : Embrassés tu veux dire, on a passé notre soirée à ça.  
  
W : T'as pas aimé ?  
  
A : Tu rigoles j'espère ! C'était super, hein ?  
  
W : Oh non !!  
  
A : Comment ça c'était pas super !!!  
  
W : La voiture de mon père est là, il est rentré plus tôt que prévu.  
  
A : Oh c'est pas vrai ! Ton père va me tuer !!!  
  
W : Ecoute je vais aller à la porte toute seule, comme ça il n'y aura que moi qui me ferai enguirlander et ils pourront pas mettre mon retard sur ton dos.  
  
A : D'accord. Salut ma puce.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent pour se dire au revoir mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait la force de se détacher de l'autre.  
  
W : J'ai pas envie de partir.  
  
A : J'ai pas envie de te laisser partir mais il faut que t'y ailles.  
  
W : Ouais. Allez, bye. On se voit demain.  
  
A : A demain...Eh Will!  
  
W: Oui?  
  
A : Je t'aime.  
  
W : Je t'aime aussi.  
  
* * *  
  
00h46 :  
  
Willow franchit le pas de la porte de sa maison. Comme elle s'y attendait, ses parents étaient dans le salon à l'attendre :  
  
Willow : Hey, papa tu es rentré plus tôt que prévu.  
  
Ira : Oui, ça s'est terminé plus tôt.  
  
W : Désolée d'être en retard.  
  
Sheila : Ce n'est pas grave mais monte vite te coucher, demain il y a école.  
  
W : .D'accord.  
  
Willow était très étonnée qu'ils ne lui fassent pas de scènes. D'habitude, dès qu'elle avait 10 minutes de retard elle avait droit au « Tu es en retard, jeune fille » mais aujourd'hui ils devaient être de bonne humeur.  
  
W : Bonne nuit.  
  
I et S : Bonne nuit ma chérie.  
  
Lorsque Willow fut partie, Sheila et Ira Rosenberg restèrent quelques instants le regard dans le vide.  
  
S : Ah.ils sont tellement mignons tous les deux. 


End file.
